


Dreaded Buttercup

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Play, F/M, Jealous Isaac, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Strangers at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia plays matchmaker for Halloween when she realizes that Allison and some guy that came along with Scott and Stiles just happen to be dressed up as a matched couple. It’s not intentional, but it’s definitely convenient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaded Buttercup

“Are you gonna come out soon or do we have to come in and get you?” Scott asks, trying to peek around the curtain.

“I don’t know if I have the shirt right, stop bothering me and go find something to keep yourself busy if you’re getting that impatient.”

“You’ve been in there upwards of half an hour, dude,” Stiles complains and idly pats Scott’s butt, it’s a nice butt, especially in his tights, “We’re gonna be late, let’s go.”

Scott grins and touches Stiles back, glancing in the mirror to check his mask real quick one more time, “Are you too shy to show us? Is that it?”

Derek huffs finally and turns to throw the curtain open, stepping out to see them and narrowing his eyes at their costumes, “I’m not shy. I’m just not sure if it’s right.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles snorts in amusement as he looks Derek over, putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder, “You have **really** thick thighs, how did you even get those pants on?”

“They’re really tight,” Scott responds, eyes widening, “You actually look kind of amazing.”

“Enough gawking, let’s go already before I change my mind,” Derek says and turns back to get his clothes and his keys.

Stiles whistles when Derek turns around just to piss him off a little more, nudging Scott, “Look at that ass, Scotty.”

“Seriously,” Scott mumbles, still staring when Derek turns around to glare at them both, “You know, a threesome is still on the table.”

* * *

“Stay still, let me fix it,” Lydia says as she reaches up to the crown on Allison’s head, straightening it and then pulling back to look at her, “Okay, we’re good.” She hooks their arms together and tugs her from the room, “So… is Isaac coming?”

“Um, no,” Allison smiles anyway and lifts her shoulders to shrug, “We broke up. It was amicable.”

“And you two aren’t getting back together this time?”

“He’s going in one direction, and I’m going in another,” Allison explains, “Not this time.”

“Hm, we’ll see about that,” Lydia trails and leads Allison down the stairs to finish getting the party ready, “What about… Matt?”

“No, he’s too into his photography,” Allison shakes her head, “And I’m still kinda creeped out about the incident in high school. He’s weird.”

Lydia frowns as she starts filling up cups with punch, “Okay, okay. But if not Isaac, and not Matt… then who else? Anyone you have your sights set on?”

“I’m not exactly looking,” Allison admits and snags one of the cups, sipping the punch, “I just wanna make it out of this semester alive.”

“The point of college is to experiment and have fun,” Lydia says, lifting her brows, “All you’ve been doing is… slowly breaking up with Isaac. Come on, why not just mess around?”

“I haven’t really had the chance to,” Allison sits on the arm of the couch, “I was with Isaac for two years and we **just** broke up.”

Lydia waves her hand, “Forget Isaac. Just have some fun. Don’t date, just-” she tilts her head when the doorbell rings and she smiles mischievously, “-hook up with someone.”

“I’ll think about it,” Allison takes another sip of the punch and looks out into the foyer, “Are you gonna get that?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get it in a second,” Lydia fills up another cup and then looks pointedly at Allison, “ _Consider it fast_.” She moves over to the door and opens it, “Oh… hi, Jackson.”

“Were you **really** not going to invite me?” Jackson asks Lydia snarkily, rolling his eyes and looking her over as he steps into the house.

“No, I actually wasn’t.”

“Well, I’m here,” Jackson gives Lydia another once over, snorting, “What are you supposed to be? A go-go dancer?”

“Never watched the Ninja Turtles?” Lydia asks and then sighs, “Me neither, but it’s really popular right now, so who cares.” She turns back and smiles when a large group of people come up to the house, hurriedly opening the door before they even knock.

“Whatever,” Jackson huffs and turns to walk off to find the keg.

Lydia smiles at each person as the come inside and she doesn’t even bother closing the door when she sees more cars pulling up outside, “Oh,” she says lowly when Isaac comes up to the door as well, “Hi Isaac.”

“Hey Lydia,” Isaac responds and makes a beeline to where Allison is in the livingroom, “Hey. Can we talk?”

Allison stares flatly at Isaac and slowly takes a sip of her punch, lifting her shoulders in a haphazard shrug, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Oh, come on, Allison,” Isaac sits beside her, “It’s just another stupid fight. We always have stupid fights. So let’s just agree to get over this one already and get back together.”

“We always have stupid fights because you always do stupid things,” Allison points out and stares at him seriously, “I’m tired of it, Isaac.”

“Yeah, but you’ll forgive me,” Isaac smiles and motions to himself, “I mean, I **am** Prince Charming.”

“God, you are so full of yourself,” Allison sighs and hands him her drink, then gets up to leave him there on the couch.

Isaac gets up and moves to follow after her, “Allison, wait.”

“Just leave it alone,” Allison looks back at Isaac as she’s walking, which is a mistake because as soon as she looks back at him, she walks right into somebody.

Derek reaches out to stop her from falling and blinks in surprise when he realizes what she’s wearing, “Are you-”

“Allison,” Isaac says as he comes up to them and narrows his brows, “Oh, _great_.”

Allison doesn’t even hear what Isaac is saying, her attention is honed in on the man holding her arms and she smiles awkwardly, “Nice costume,” she tells him.

Derek glances her over again and nods, “You too.”

Isaac makes a sour face and looks away, “Allison, come on, we need to talk about this.”

“Is he bothering you?” Derek asks and glances at the other guy.

“He’s been bothering me for two years now,” Allison’s smile fades and she sighs, “Sorry for bumping into you,” she tells the guy, then turns to walk in the opposite direction.  


“Match made in heaven,” Scott says as he watches the girl leave, then looks at Stiles, “Kinda ironic, huh?”

“A little, yeah,” Stiles nods and then pulls Scott by the hand when he sees drinks, “Look, Scotty, punch!”

Scott grins, following after Stiles and leaving Derek standing there awkwardly as the people start dancing around him to Monster Mash.

* * *

“So I’ve been thinking,” Allison tells Lydia and presses her hip to the counter, “About the hooking up thing. And I think you’re right,” she says, taking another sip of her beer. The alcohol is just now starting to circulate and she’s feeling good, skin warm and flushed from the buzz.

“Oh?” Lydia raises her brows at Allison curiously and smiles, leaning in close, “ _With who_?”

“I don’t know,” Allison giggles, even though the question isn’t really silly or amusing, “There are a lot of good looking guys here. And Isaac is getting on my nerves.”

Lydia nods in agreement, “Tell me about it. I can’t believe him or Jackson decided to show their faces.”

“Why do we have such questionable taste in men?” Allison asks Lydia rhetorically, “We deserve better.”

“We **do** deserve better,” Lydia agrees, then tilts her head, holding her drink in her hand as she watches the man dressed as the Dread Pirate Roberts, “We deserve a lot better. I’ll be back in a bit.” She leaves Allison then, weaving through the groups of people to find Stiles, then she grabs him, pulling him over to the food stand, “Who’s the cutie you brought?”

Stiles blanches and then looks across the room at Scott, “Who, Scotty?”

“No, I know Scott,” Lydia hisses and smacks him on the back of the head, “The other guy, the guy dressed as Westley.”

“Oh!” Stiles responds in realization, “He’s just a friend of ours,” he shrugs, “Smokin’, right?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty hot,” Lydia agrees and smiles slowly, “Is he single?”

“Yeah, you want me to hook you up with him?” Stiles asks enthusiastically.

Lydia shakes her head, “Not me, no. But it seems we’ve already set this up pretty well,” she leans over to Stiles, “Allison is single too, **and** she’s dressed as Buttercup.”

“Yeah, I saw her when we got here,” Stiles nods, “It’s like-it’s the weirdest thing, right? Literally perfect.”

“It **is** perfect,” Lydia agrees and pats him on the shoulder, “I think I can arrange this really well.”

“Stiles!” Scott shouts enthusiastically, moving over to Stiles then and pointing outside, “There’s _apple bobbing_.”

Stiles hooks an arm around Scott’s neck, leading him towards the back door, “If you wanted something in your mouth, Scotty, all you had to do was say so.”

* * *

“And the winners for my costume contest are…” Lydia makes a drum roll sound and pulls the little card out of the envelope, beaming as she reads: “Westley and Buttercup, from The Princess Bride!”

“Oh, no,” Allison says softly and makes a cutting motion to her neck, shaking her head at Lydia, “I didn’t even enter!” she whispers harshly.

“Get over here Buttercup,” Lydia says, her eyes widening as she motions to her with her head.

Derek looks up from his drink, narrowing his eyes at the woman holding the microphone and he sighs, but sets his drink down and walks over as well.

“Lydia,” Allison sighs and sets her drink down on one of the speakers, moving to her friend slowly despite people urging her up, “This is ridiculous,” she chuckles.

Lydia puts down the mic and leans over to her when she gets close, “You said you wanted to hook up. Here’s your chance,” she winks at Allison and smiles, then hands her the tickets, “The table is reserved for tomorrow night.”

“What?” Allison asks in confusion and looks down at the tickets, “What even is this?”

“The contest winner’s prize?” Lydia shrugs and motions to Derek then, “And now you two have to kick off the next dance. Break a leg.” She pats Allison’s shoulder and walks from the center of the room to give them space.

“I don’t-come on, Lydia,” Allison complains and then dimples at the good looking guy dressed as Westley, “I’m really not a very good dancer.”

Derek shrugs and glances around, “I don’t mind leading.”

Allison shoves her hand down into her bra, tucking the tickets there and shrugging as well, “By all means,” she gauges.

Derek pulls Allison close as the music starts and lifts his brows when it’s slow, he gives it a couple of seconds to get a feel for the melody before moving to the side, leading her along, “So the guy that was with you earlier?”

“What about him?” Allison asks and lifts her hands to his shoulders, resting her left forearm along his biceps.

“Is he your boyfriend?”

“He was,” Allison tells him simply, finding it difficult to pull her gaze away from his.

“I take it he came here uninvited, then?”

“Yeah, trying to get me to take him back. This is probably pissing him off."

“His fault for coming where he wasn’t wanted,” Derek says and glances around when others start dancing again as well, “He brought it upon himself.”

“Story of his life,” Allison mutters and finally averts her gaze, moving her hands to slink her arms around his neck instead, “My name is Allison.”

Derek pulls her closer, his hands resting, one on her waist and the other on the small of her back, “Derek,” he offers then and motions to Lydia with a nod of his head, “And she’s your friend?”

“Lydia? Yeah,” Allison nods and glances up at Derek’s face, “I think she might be trying to hook us up.”

“To be fair, we’re dressed to match,” Derek says and glances down at himself, “I wasn’t exactly expecting to see someone else dressing up from Princess Bride. It’s not that common.”

“You make a great Westley,” Allison smiles slowly and looks him over, blaming the alcohol on the fact that she wants to touch his chest hair.

“I don’t normally dress up for these kinds of things,” Derek responds, smiling back, “Halloween’s always been lost on me.”

“What’s different this year?”

Derek tilts his head slightly as he considers it, “Scott and Stiles, mostly. That, and I’m trying to open up to more things.”

“Including dancing with strangers?” Allison asks, ignoring her inner monologue and the urge to ask what all he’s interested in trying.

“That’s probably somewhere on the list,” Derek responds as he stares at her, “But I figured if I was already dressed like this, I might as well.”

“Ah, so, you’re saying you wouldn’t dance with me if you didn’t look like my counterpart?” Allison teases him, wondering what he’d look like without the mask.

Derek chuckles and lifts his brows, throwing her out into a twirl before bringing her back in, “I haven’t actually danced since I was about fifteen.”

“Well you’re really good at it,” Allison blushes, her heart racing from him having spun her out, “It’s impressive.”

“My mother had me take dancing lessons,” Derek admits, “For seven years, I learned nearly ninety different kinds of steps. So… hopefully one of them stuck well enough.”

“You’re light on your feet,” Allison observes and searches Derek’s face, lowering her voice, “Is there anything else you’re good at?”

Derek blinks at the question and then he narrows his eyes, “Maybe.”

Allison chuckles weakly at the look on Derek’s face, loosening her hold on him a little when the song ends, “Thanks for enduring my two left feet.”

“You’re actually not that bad yourself, for someone that hasn’t done much dancing,” Derek responds, “I wouldn’t mind showing you, sometime.”

“Yeah?” Allison questions, a hopeful lilt to her voice, “I wouldn’t mind dancing with you again.”

“Are you up for another, or did you want to take a break?” Derek offers, because he might as well at this point.

Allison glances past Derek’s shoulder and sighs at how Isaac is standing in wait like a vulture, watching her, “I’m up for another,” she tells him, smiling warmly. The only difference this time is that it isn’t a slower song.

“Just ignore him,” Derek responds when he sees her looking at Isaac, “Maybe he’ll get the picture eventually.” Despite the music being fast, he keeps it slow, not minding the others around them as he stares at Allison.

“Maybe,” Allison says unsurely, smoothing her hands from the sides of Derek’s neck out along the breadth of his shoulders, “Maybe not. He always just assumes I’m going to take him back.”

Derek nods knowingly then, pulling Allison even closer, until their bodies are pressed together, “I could always tell him to get lost, for you.”

“No, that’s okay,” Allison’s breath hitches a bit, “Us dancing together like this is probably doing the job.”

Derek glances down then and slows down even more, “Put your feet on top of my boots.”

Allison starts to ask if Derek’s sure, but she just smiles and obliges, carefully perching herself on his feet, “This good?”

“That’s perfect,” Derek wraps his arm around her, “Hold on, and keep your feet on mine,” he moves quickly then, stepping forward and then spinning them both, his other hand taking hers in his.

“Oh,” Allison keeps her one arm wound tightly around Derek’s neck, laughing when he spins them.

“So why Buttercup?” Derek asks then as he starts to step into a solo Waltz, keeping her movements with his as he twirls them.

“All of the nurse costumes were taken?” Allison jokes and looks at him, her mouth close to his cheek, “No, but really… I love the movie, and it felt obscure enough.”

Derek nods, his hand moving down her back for a better grip, “I haven’t seen it in years, but it’s one of my favorites.”

“It’s a cult classic, who doesn’t like it?” Allison asks rhetorically, then rests her chin on Derek’s shoulder.

“My sisters didn’t. But I figured if I was gonna dress up as anything, it might as well be Westley.”

“You might just be more attractive than the original, I’d say you did a good job.”

Derek lifts his brows at the compliment and he smiles, “I could say the same about you.”

It’s instinctive for Allison to want to argue, but she doesn’t, “Thank you,” she tells him instead, mirroring Derek’s smile.

* * *

Derek grips the soft red fabric, lifting it up to grab Allison’s thigh, yanking it up around his waist and sliding his hand up higher, “You’re… sure this is okay?” he asks one last time, just to be sure.

Allison pries her eyes from where she’s finally got her hands on Derek’s chest hair, body tingling with arousal, “Just fuck me, Derek,” she pants out.

Derek leans in to kiss her again, his hand moving down to undo his pants quickly, “Mhm,” he breathes out against her mouth, smearing their lips together and shifting his hips to pull himself free.

Allison reaches down to help, hiking her dress up out of the way for Derek, “You can just-just pull my panties to the side,” she tells him impatiently, kissing back.

“I know,” Derek mutters and drops down to bite her jaw, his hand turning from his cock to brush her slick panties, tugging them away and arching his hips forward. A low groan escapes his lips at the effortless slide and he moves his hand to grip Allison’s waist, holding her in place as he pulls back and slams in again.

“Oh,” Allison moans loudly, but it’s drowned out by the bass of the music blaring. Her hands scramble for purchase on Derek’s shoulders, body jolting with each of his thrusts.

Derek leans his head back to look at her, staring her in the eyes as he pulls her into each movement, his grip tightening on her waist, his other hand moving to cup the back of her neck. The thrusts are careful at first, but with every slide in getting easier, he starts to move his hips quicker and sharper than the last.

Allison’s lips part in pleasure when Derek becomes a little rougher, eyes raking over his face as she gasps and digs her fingers into the meat of his shoulders. She’s normally pretty receptive to sex of any kind, but Derek is insanely attractive, **super** thick and all of this has been spur of the moment, so she’s a lot more aroused than usual. It’s difficult for her to stay still, nudging her hips out towards his to take in all of him.

Derek shifts them a little lower to change the angle upwards, pinning Allison’s hips to the wall as he fucks her, nails digging in a little when he can hear the loud, harsh smack of their skin over the music. He leans in and kisses her roughly, biting her lip and then craning his neck to bite back down along her throat.

“Yes,” Allison breathes out and rolls her head to the side, lifting a hand and pressing her fingers up under the black bandana Derek’s wearing to grab his hair.

The tug of his hair causes a trill to run through Derek, his body shaking as he hikes Allison’s knees up a little higher, cock slamming into her even deeper than before and he lets out a few sharp grunts. He pulls back then, dropping her legs to the ground and flipping her stomach to the wall, lifting her dress in the back and sliding back into her.

“Derek,” Allison gasps and braces herself with her palms pressed to the wall, trying and failing miserably not to clench up around him. Lydia was right, hooking up was a fantastic idea.

Derek growls then and presses against her, drawing her hips back against him, his other hand moving to hold Allison’s legs together before wrapping around her and brushing his coarse fingers over her clit.

“Oh God,” Allison’s chest heaves when she feels Derek’s fingers on her cunt, mouth dropping open. The sensation causes her to flutter around Derek even more than she already was, legs shaking as she presses her cheek to the cool brick wall. She felt strung tight before he started touching her, so she doubts it’ll take much to actually set her off.

“Better?” Derek mutters breathlessly, leaning in to pant against her ear as he yanks her back on him, impaling her over and over again before moving his hand back and grabbing her left ass cheek, then smacking it sharply.

Allison gasps in surprise and looks at Derek over her shoulder, staring at him somewhat shyly, “ _Do it again_ ,” she requests softly, nails digging into the wall.

Derek leans in close, his nose brushing hers and he smacks her again, a little harder this time, his other hand still rubbing her clit as he fucks her, timing the three together.

Allison breathes in sharply and whimpers, pressing in to kiss Derek heatedly as her body starts to tense up. She’s just thankful that the music is as loud as it is when she comes, because she nearly shouts against his lips, her walls squeezing around him spasmodically.

Derek gasps when she tightens, pulsing as he thrusts and he kisses her back, movements slowing to stem off his own orgasm. He pulls back, keeping her dress up and bunched in his hand as he fists himself until he comes against her lower back.

Allison covers her smile when she feels Derek come on her, quickly glancing back at him and if possible, blushing even more. She’s almost a little disappointed that this is just a hook up, Derek’s one of those guys you want to snag while the gettin’s good - as far as the sex goes, anyway. She can’t really account for anything else.

The color darkening on Allison’s cheek causes Derek to smirk and he kisses her, then drops down to his knees, fingers brushing over a droplet of come and sliding it down the crease of her ass as he licks up the rest. His fingers rub over her ass hole, then he ducks down and flicks his tongue out against her.

“What are- _ah_ , okay,” Allison’s eyes widen in surprise when she feels Derek’s tongue, unsure of how to react at first because she’s never really had anyone do this to her. Derek has a very persuasive tongue, though, eliciting a few, unexpected moans from her.

Derek grunts in response, arching his neck as he spreads her cheeks and he starts to pull back when he hears someone, but Isaac beats him to it.

“Oh, god, great,” Isaac all but shouts in surprise, “What the fuck?”

“Mmm-huh?” Allison slowly looks towards the voice, surprisingly unfazed by the fact that Isaac is just standing there gawking. She wants him to see, she wants him to know she’s over him and she wants him to know that other men are actually capable of making her feel good. In fact, Derek seems to be going above and beyond. To add insult to injury, Allison smiles at Isaac and nudges her hips back against Derek.

Derek glances at Isaac for a solid moment before ducking his head down lower between Allison’s legs, running his tongue in a long stripe from her cunt to her ass and then sliding his hands up her thin waist, pulling her down as he rolls his tongue over her whorled rim.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Isaac says in disgust and turns around to leave.

“ _I don’t think you do_ ,” Allison whispers to herself in pleasure, eyes scrunching up as her hips move subtly and her holes clench.

Derek pulls back eventually and stands up, dropping the dress and leaning close against Allison, “You think he’d get it better if we went on that date tomorrow night?”

Allison turns sluggishly and rests her back against the wall, wetting her lips as she stares at Derek. She’s about a million percent sure that what Isaac just saw helped him grasp it, but she really wants to get to know the guy behind the mask, so she plays along, “Probably, yeah.”

Derek reaches up to take off his mask and bandana, leaning in again and kissing Allison, “What time’s the reservation? I’ll pick you up.”

“You don’t know where I live,” Allison smiles slowly and kisses Derek back, able to taste herself on his lips.

“Allison,” Derek says and nods knowingly, “Argent, I’m guessing. I’m aware of your family.”

“Oh really?” Allison presses and really just takes a moment to look Derek over, he’s so gorgeous, “How’s that?”

“I’m Derek Hale,” Derek elaborates then, “Our families don’t get along really well.”

“Derek Hale,” Allison repeats and sobers a little, “ _Werewolf Derek Hale_?”

Derek nods when he sees her expression change, “The very same,” he says as he palms her hip and kisses her again, “And you’re a hunter.”

Allison kisses back tentatively, keeping her eyes open, “I am,” she confirms, “Do you think it’d be wise to pick me up at my home?”

“There has to be some end to our disagreements,” Derek responds softly, “The problem is between our parents, not me or you.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Allison reaches up and plays with Derek’s hair, gaze dropping to his eyes, “Did you know who I was before we fucked?”

“I assumed from the moment you said your name,” Derek says honestly, “I knew the Argent’s had a daughter around your age, named Allison. And you look similar to your mother.”

Allison sighs at Derek’s response, because she was hoping he’d say ‘no’. At least then she’d be able to entertain the thought of… pursuing something - _anything_ \- with him. Now, now all she’s going to be able to feel like is some token. Like Derek used her in order to make peace between their families.

“But that’s not why I decided to mate with you,” Derek says then, frowning when her scent changes, “I would’ve been fine with us just… how we were when we were dancing. Possible comrades, or friends, even.”

“So you’re not using me?” Allison asks and watches Derek’s pupils carefully.

“I don’t use people,” Derek responds and leans in closer, searching her face, “I fucked you because I wanted to,” he runs his hand down her waist, “Because I desired you.”

The corner of Allison’s mouth twitches up subtly when she sees that he’s telling the truth, reaching up to touch his cheek before kissing him on the lips, “Meet me there tomorrow, the time is on your ticket,” she tells him as she takes one of the tickets from her bra and hands it to him.

Derek kisses her back, and then a few more times, cupping her strong jaw and caressing the skin as he kisses her until they’re both breathless. He pulls back then, “Tomorrow,” he says and turns to leave her by the side of the house, mask and bandana still in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my other chaptered fics, but I wanted to get out some holiday fics as well. Hope you guys understand.
> 
> -Cammerel


End file.
